Shuu
Shuu '''(シュウ) is the captain of Ancient Dark and also a forward of Team Zero, who first appeared in Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon. Later, he appeared again in Episode 008 (Chrono Stone). Appearance He has dark navyish-violet colored hair and has some two teal clips on the top. Two strips of hair, colored red and white at the bottom, hang from the clips. His eyes are the same color as the majority of his hair. He has an average height and has a tanned skin color. Personality He was very kind at the beginning of the movie and was very interested in Tenma. He was also very helpful, as he lets Raimon train in his forest. However, when he joined Team Zero, his personality became cold and harsh. But at the end of the movie his true personality came back and Tenma told him to play soccer with each other again which made him say 'yeah' with a big smile. Plot (Chrono Stone) He appeared in Episode 8. He used his keshin, Ankoku Shin Dark Exodus and blocked Einamu's Shoot Command 06. He then made a mighty shoot, which was very similar to Maou no Ono, and which made considerable damage to the field. Later, he helped Raimon to learn how to use Keshin Armed. Later, when Raimon played against Team A5, he fused his aura with Tenma. After that, Tenma was able to use Keshin Armed and he scored the winning goal. After the match, Tenma asked him if he would want to join Raimon. He said that he couldn't because he wanted to protect God Eden and he said farewell to Raimon. Movie Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Shuu first appeared in the movie at the top of a waterfall, with his keshin seemingly starting to come out in the form of tears and covering the moon. He was seen to watch Raimon's match against Unlimited Shining on a tree with a uniform. Later, he and his team met Raimon in the forest where he lived and had a match with them, but Raimon's team was badly beaten. He was seen again in the God Eden's stadium, wearing the Ancient Dark 's .]]uniform and played against Raimon. He used his keshin, who wasn't entirely seen, to create a keshin fusion with Hakuryuu. Then, Shuu appeared as a forward of Team Zero, the combination team of Unlimited Shining and Ancient Dark. At the debut of the match, he was seen to make pass with the others members of the team. He later used Black Ash and scored the third goal. He also used his keshin and his ke .shin hissatsu]] to score another goal. It is also known his keshin was broken through by Tenma's Majin Pegasus Arc but it is unknown when, during the match. In the end of the movie, when Shindou, Tsurugi and Tenma used Evolution, Hebino wasn't able to stop it, so he and Hakuryuu saved the goal. After the end of the match, he is seen with Tenma, lying down on a side and Tenma on the other side. Tenma and Shuu promised each other to play soccer again another time, but Shuu is seen giving good bye to the Raimon's members and vanished shortly after this. Game Appearance Character Avatar Character View Hissatsu *SH Black Ash' *'SH Zero Magnum' *'SH Maou no Ono' *'SH Sword Excalibur' *'OF Britannia Cross' (Wii Game) *'OF Sprint Warp' (GO Game) *'DF Vanishing Cut' (GO Game) Keshin *'KH Ankoku Shin Dark Exodus' Keshin Fusion *'KHF Holy Knight Arthur' (with Hakuryuu's keshin) Mixi Max *'MIMAX Matsukaze Tenma' Trivia *He appeared exclusively in the Dark version of Inazuma Eleven GO game. *He shares the same seiyuu as Lag Seeing from Letter Bee, Virgo from Fairy Tail, Celty Sturluson from Durarara!!, Nanami Haruka from Uta no Prince-sama, Zenigata Tsugiko from Tantei Opera Milky Holmes: Dai Ni Maku, etc. *Coincidentally, Hakuryuu's seiyuu has worked with Shuu's seiyuu before where their characters were very close together in Durarara!! and Letter Bee. *Both Shuu and Hakuryuu resemble Reshiram and Zekrom from the Pokemon B&W series, with Ankoku Shin Dark Exodus being similar to one of Zekrom's attacks, and Seijuu Shining Dragon being similar to one of Reshiram's attacks. *In the last trailer, he said that soccer is not fun anymore, but this also hints at why he initially has a kind personality. *He is 1,000 years old. *He had a sister who was used as a sacrifice for a ritual on God Eden. *His name means ''to feel ashamed. *So far, he is the only character from the GO movie who appeared in the anime. Category:GO characters Category:Keshin User Category:Keshin Fusion User Category:Team Zero Category:Ancient Dark Category:SEED Category:Wood Character Category:Forwards Category:Captains Category:Antagonist Category:Team Zero Category:Incarnates Category:Zero Extreme Category:Chaos Angel Zero Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Mixi Max Fusion Category:Boys Category:Protagonist